Conventionally, a technology for supplying lubricating oil to an oil receiving portion by a rotary member such as a gear has been well known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of a lubricating device supplying lubricating oil, which is transported by the rotation of a first rotating body, to a portion requiring lubricating oil. The lubricating device includes a second rotating body that holds the lubricating oil transported by the first rotating body and transports the lubricating oil to a portion requiring lubricating oil by the rotation.